


I'll Play Your Little Game and Watch You Burn

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics, Burn the ISU, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Yuzuru lands the quad axel at his third Olympics and giggles as the ISU burns in the background trying to find another way to score him unfairly.
Series: Quarantink Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	I'll Play Your Little Game and Watch You Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So this is day five of quarantink, which gave the prompt of smug. I'm not sure I did a great job of truly incorporating the prompt, but the idea I had was too good to pass up. I really had fun writing this one actually, so hopefully y'all like it!

He did it.

He did it at the Olympics no less. 

He landed the quad axel cleanly.

When the rush of the program came to an end, Yuzuru took in the scene around him before taking his bows. Screaming fans of all ages, his coaches cheering for him louder than anyone else there, a rain of pooh bears falling to the ice. But best of all, the smug faces of the ISU officials and judges falling and cracking into shock, horror, and even anger. If they didn't score him right after a performance like this, he wasn't entirely sure that they wouldn't have a riot on their hands.

As he went to take his seat in the kiss and cry, he chuckled softly. He was ready to see whether or not the cowards would give him a proper score or not, and how the rest of the competition would handle it. When the scores finally came in, he smiled and laughed. They scored him properly, bringing him that much closer to a third Olympic gold.


End file.
